


炽热

by SugarThree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarThree/pseuds/SugarThree
Summary: 明明是秋天的夜晚，为何会如此炽热？沉默的妥协就是不言明的同意，他们在这一点上心有灵犀。*角色属于Haikyuu *侑治
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	炽热

宫兄弟的房间在一贯约定的时间熄灯了，即使这是一个难得可以晚睡的假日，但是他们约好了明天要去自主训练，所以这些对于高中生来说宝贵的通宵的时间又成为了泡沫。  
宫治闭着眼，有点后悔自己不应该在下午的时候嘴馋，去排队买最新出来的珍珠奶茶。虽然那家店有了创新，把做珍珠的魔芋粉换成了芋头粉，还往里面包了些红豆变得更好吃了。虽然那家店的茶底醇厚，红茶在丝滑的牛奶搭配下更显柔和、唇齿留香，但是茶多酚真的会要人命。  
他睁开眼，盯着已经看得无比熟悉的上铺的床板，有些自暴自弃地叹了口气。  
羊已经数到300了，堆在一起变成了巨大的棉花糖山脉，但这羊群还是被摇着大尾巴的狐狸全都赶走了。睡意全无之下，宫治翻了个身，侧躺着将一直耳朵抵死在枕头上，却意外地听到了从枕头里传来的一点奇怪的声音。  
他们的物理课才刚刚学到固体传声更好，这个实际应用来得也实在是太快了。  
宫治仔细地辨别了一下从枕头里传来的声音，似乎是有什么肉体撞击的声音和喘息声。他了然，翻了回去，不想去管他那兄弟到底在折腾什么幺蛾子大半夜不睡觉。宫治下定决心，就算是宫侑死在上铺了，他也不会去管。

……也不对，那会比较麻烦。要是宫侑真的死了，死在他的上铺，他可能还是会帮忙收尸的。

黑暗重新笼罩住他的视野，然而大脑还是无比清醒，宫侑在上铺似乎是以为宫治早就睡着了，愈发肆无忌惮起来，耳机漏出来的声音被下铺的人听得一清二楚也不自知。宫治有些烦躁地再度翻了个声，重新变回侧躺。但出乎意料的是，那小黄片的声音停下了。  
响起来的是另一个声音，无比熟悉的、听了16年的、有点让他心烦意乱觉得想揍人的声音。  
“Samu，睡了吗？”  
宫治没理，而上铺的宫侑却不依不挠起来，似乎根本不是打算询问，而是借着这个机会把他吵醒。他早就知道自己这个垃圾哥哥的自我中心，如果他不回应一声，那这个问话就会永无止境，甚至是本人亲自上阵把他摇醒——总之，事态绝对会停在侑满意了才结束。  
“睡了。”  
“睡了那还能讲话？”  
“那你能别吵了吗？”  
“不能。”  
“那我怎么睡得着，你是白痴吗？”

房间里再度陷入沉默，宫治挑了挑眉，知道自己的兄弟绝对不会在这种时候停下嘴炮。如果他停下来了，多半是有什么别的计划或者是圈套，正在等着宫治上钩、为他服务。除了在行使权利的时候记得自己是个哥哥，其他时候宫侑都恨不得把自己的胞弟甩得越远越好，这不是垃圾是什么？  
宫治腹诽着，听到上铺一阵细细嗦嗦布料摩擦的声音，很快停了下来，然后变成咚咚咚三声下楼梯。他皱了皱眉，还是坐了起来，借着窗外一点月光，宫治看到自己的兄弟虽然好好穿着睡衣，睡裤却不知所踪。两条白花花的腿在暗淡模糊的月光下晃荡着，从书桌的方向往他这边走来。  
“Samu，来做吧？”  
“……你又在发什么神经？”宫治睁大了眼看着他，倒也不是震惊宫侑说了这么句乱伦的话，而是震惊自己内心居然没有多少波澜，似乎是早就猜到了他那个丝毫不顾道德礼仪的人渣哥哥会有一天说出来这么一句话。  
这个口出狂言的人似乎是真的打算付诸行动，就跟每次球场上突发奇想拷贝敌人的必杀技一样，就这样横冲直撞地向前跑去，如果治没有跟上，就会被挑衅谩骂。他看见宫侑手上拿着个小小的塑料片，其中塑封着什么，凸起了一圈环，而另一只手上是一瓶透明的液体。  
他认出来了，那是避孕套和润滑液。  
  
“…你什么时候准备的？”  
“从爸妈床头柜那边拿的。”宫侑眯着眼睛笑起来，跟一只狐狸一样，宫治感觉自己的眼皮在跳，说不上来到底是无语还是惊讶，还是两者都有。他张了张嘴，只低声骂出来一句“你个疯子”。  
把圈套拿出来明晃晃给猎物看的狐狸坐在了他的床上，不给拒绝的余地强硬地挤进宫治的双腿之间，像是愉悦犯一样嗯了一声，尾调上扬。  
这个语调真恶心，宫治想。  
他什么都没说，只是往后靠了靠。两个人心照不宣，没有明确的拒绝，那就是沉默的邀约，于是宫侑伸手将宫治的内裤随着睡裤一起扯了下来。宫治换了一个舒服点的姿势，就当作是接受自己哥哥难得的服务。双生子就连手型也十分相似，在侑的手覆盖上来的时候，宫治甚至有一种自己只是换了个方向打飞机的错觉。他眯起眼，低低地呻吟一声，满足于宫侑抚慰他性器的力道——虽然他一点也不想在这种时候有默契，但似乎这默契在这种时候也不是什么坏事。  
宫侑草草撸动了几下把人性器撸得半硬，就摁着对方的大腿根部把两条腿分开。宫治低头，果不其然看见宫侑的性器已经立了起来，他嗤笑一声，感叹宫侑多少在这种时候觉得理亏有点良心发现，还知道他的弟弟不是一个飞机杯，好歹照顾他两下。  
也就这两下而已。

宫侑听到他的冷笑，抬眼看了看他，得了手之后那恶劣态度又逐渐回来——或者说从来就没有离去——自顾自地撕开避孕套套在自己硬起来的小兄弟上，套子似乎是小了一点，但好歹能用，“要撸自己撸去。”  
“要上我是你的提议，能不能态度好点？”  
“你又没拒绝。”  
宫侑一副理直气壮的样子，治也没打算从他嘴里听到什么好话，毕竟狗嘴里吐不出象牙，他没好气地白一眼，脚尖在侑的肩膀上点了点用了些力，“信不信我现在就把你踢下床？”  
“你不会的。”侑不动如山，反倒抓着他的脚腕把他的腿拉得更开了。原本挺立起来的性器此刻被暴露在秋夜的冷气里，让宫治下意识哆嗦了一下。他有些自暴自弃地伸手，自己用温热的掌心去抚慰那带动情欲的源泉，毕竟罪魁祸首丝毫没有帮忙的意思，正忙着把润滑液倒在掌心，而宫治本人也不可能为难自己。

或许本质上他们多少还是相似，是追求享乐的人。只不过宫侑更加自私一点罢了。

宫治能感觉到侑沾满润滑液的手指正一点点缓慢地推进他未经碰触过的后穴，他面无表情地看着顶上的床板，有些烦躁地想自己怎么会答应这个混蛋。“有感觉吗？”他听到宫侑问。甬道紧紧地咬着对方的手指，他甚至能在脑子里描摹出平时托球用的漂亮形状，然而怎么说呢，仅仅是把一根手指塞进来确实没有什么感觉。  
“没……啊！”那指尖在他说话的时候转了个弯，往他前列腺那侧戳去，一阵陌生的快感突兀地占据了宫治的神经。他抓住了身下的床单，不太愿意承认宫侑确实用手指把他的性欲搞起来了。他听到自己从喉咙里发出了一声不像自己的声音，再抬眼，就是宫侑那一副饶有兴致的神情，似乎是在球场上看到了新的突破点一样，又重复往那里进去。  
他的手指收了收，抓得更紧了，他开始在指腹的压迫与挑逗之下感觉到了一种随时可能会高潮的快感，但是又和自己之前打飞机的感觉很不一样。无法形容。宫治只知道自己从脖子开始就在烧，浑身上下一定都开始泛红。虽然之前也不是没有被宫侑不小心撞见过打飞机，但是这实在是、太不一样了。这种奇怪的快感莫名让他有点抗拒，似乎是在害怕会喜欢上一样，他又一次用脚抵了抵宫侑的肩膀，“你他妈…给我出、出去。”  
“我看你很喜欢啊？”  
又开始了，这个垃圾的恶趣味。

宫治朝他比了个中指，也不知道在黑暗中侑看清楚了多少，难得的，他开始希望心灵感应起作用，让侑知道他此刻有多烦他这个哥哥。他想了想，干脆把中指摆到侑的脸前，被一巴掌拍了下去。但是……不得不承认，这种从尾椎与甬道间那不知何处升起的酥麻感很快就要俘获他了。宫治眯起眼睛，在侑的第三根手指进来的时候喟叹一声，眉头已经不像先前拧得那样紧了。那三根手指在里面草草抽插了几下就没了耐心，抽出去换成早就硬起来的性器抵在一时间空虚下来的穴口前。宫治的表情凝固了一下，感叹幸好自己的兄弟有那么些许良心，还记得扩张而不是直接插进来，不然明天他要去肛肠科了就谁也瞒不过去了。  
…………也可能只是因为怕瞒不过去才有这么点温柔吧。  
他深吸一口气试着放松自己的身体，这个时候就算他想出尔反尔不再配合宫侑的计划也晚了，那滚烫的东西就抵在湿漉漉的穴口，挤开皱在一起的软肉，在润滑液的帮助下缓慢而坚定地往最里面进去。宫治仰躺着盯着那木制床板，在黑暗里用记忆描摹上面的纹路，好让自己已经要停止运转的大脑有些反应。  
而他的身体给予的回馈要比精神多得多。  
浑身上下都如同着了火一样滚烫，他感觉到自己的睡衣和身下的床单被汗水与性液沾染湿、皱巴巴地挤在一起，未经开拓的甬道紧裹着属于自己兄弟的性器，他的大脑在描摹木板纹路的时候，甚至一并绘制出了跳动的青筋与仍然在深入的顶端的形状。在宫侑终于停下在最内里的时候，他没能忍住一直锁在口中的呻吟。  
  
宫侑没有忍耐也没有等待，在完全进入之后直接抽插起来，原本用来开拓未知通道的手掐在治的大腿根，把掌下的腿往两边压开。  
和之前用手指的感觉一点都不一样。宫治的脑袋昏昏，想不出一个合适的形容，也不知道自己为什么要想。只是觉得似乎是身体都要被操开了，足尖无意识地勾紧，仿佛要去踩虚虚实实的云端。  
“嗯、哈……你慢点——急、急个屁、嗯…”  
“轻点，你真爽到忍不住了？”宫侑挑了挑眉，将手覆盖在宫治的下半张脸上，二传手的手指保养得精细，此刻沾染着不知道属于谁的体液或是汗液，就这样捂住宫治的嘴。似乎是怕被正在被上的亲弟弟真背过气去，宫侑放轻了力道只是虚虚掩着。虽然他也觉得自己是个不顾纲常伦理的疯子，但这不代表着他不怕被爸妈知道这件事情。毕竟父母就睡在一墙之隔的主卧里，而他们卧室虽然加了些许隔音棉，也不能保证是否会有人起夜路过他们的门口，听到点什么不想听到的东西。  
宫治眯了眯眼睛，显然是明白自己的兄弟为什么这样做，他刚刚完全忘记了控制自己的声音。他低头，配合地将喘息压抑在宫侑掌心中。那股热流吹在肌肤上，无端地电了一下宫侑。似乎是察觉到了什么，治仰头吻在掌心，轻轻地舔过身上人被汗沾染得湿咸的肌肤，舌尖在因托球训练而留下的薄茧上打个转。  
他听到宫侑的呼吸变沉了，一向没什么表情的脸上带了点得逞的笑意，衬着因情欲而起的薄红。他张了张嘴想说些什么，却突兀感觉到自己肠道容纳着的性器又涨大了一分。宫治瞪了眼自己的胞兄，却发现对方也在弯着眼睛笑着，原本要说的话变成了一句低骂：“你他妈果然是个疯子。”  
“你不也是疯子吗？”宫侑居高临下地看着他，另一只手松开了原本掐着的大腿根，撑到了宫治脑袋的旁边借此向前压了压进得更深。 不出意料地，两个人一起发出了一声满足的喟叹。 “除了疯子，哪有人会同意亲兄弟的做爱提议？”

宫治仰着头，感觉脸与脖子都烧得发烫，连带着脑子都像是运载过度烧坏了cpu，平时用以回击嘴欠的宫侑的那些话语全都被扫到了犄角旮旯，此刻什么也想不起来。他咬着宫侑掌心的肉忍耐着后穴与前列腺传来的快感。他确实无法否认，就算宫侑作为床伴也是一个不顾他人、只顾着自己爽的垃圾，他兄弟的兄弟也还是个能让人够爽的好家伙。  
“嗯啊…那只是因为、…懒得和你计较这些。”  
“得了吧，在外面装那种伪善的样子也就算了，在我面前没有必要吧——反正你和我是同类…”宫侑的语气揶揄，显然是心情很好的样子，一边说着还一边狠狠地往甬道的深处撞，把融化后流到最里面的润滑液都挤出来不少，那原本亮晶晶的液体在反复的摩擦撞击中变得黏稠而有些泛白。宫治感觉到那些液体此刻从穴口中流出，沿着股缝一路往下滑。一定要叫宫侑洗床单，他大脑混沌着想，视线飘在天花板上来回，低喘着，视线移回到那与他长得一模一样、却莫名叫他火大的脸上。  
“我他妈…怎么会和你一样是个疯了的傻逼？”  
宫侑挑着眉，一副得逞之后还不饶人的样子，“你这反应不就是被戳到痛脚的样子、你敢说你不…”  
宫治一把拍开宫侑搭在他脸上的手，扯住对方因为激烈性爱而浸着汗水的领子，一把拉了下来，狠狠地咬上了那个不肯停下废话的嘴。他看到宫侑因为震惊而微微睁大的眼睛，冷笑被融化在如同撕咬一般的亲吻当中，而他的双生子也很快反应过来。唇舌之间变成了新的战场，两个人不相让地纠缠着，仿佛对方口腔中的那一点空气或是片寸空间都变成了足以决定这个荒唐游戏胜负的筹码。  
这又不是水平差不多的实况足球。

兄弟俩分开的时候两个人都气喘吁吁，就算他们之前接过吻，也不曾像这次一样，把吻和性爱当作战场。他们对视一眼，什么都没说，唇瓣再度贴在了一起。宫治在嘴里尝到了血腥味，还有一丝丝奇怪的甜，似乎是突然想起了什么，他用力地在侑的舌头上咬了一口，被对方以一记重重的顶撞还击。  
接下来的性爱是沉默的，跟前戏时候完全不同。和他们每一次打架打到后面一样，没有多余的话，也不再需要讽刺或者是辱骂，动作就是代替言语的最佳介质。所有的想得明白与想不明白的东西都被封入到心底，咚咚、咚咚地激烈跳动着，将血液输入到四肢百骸，让从最开始就紧密相连的两个人结合在一起。侑一只手掐在治的腰上，不许猎物在激烈的冲击中逃开，而治则是扣住了侑的肩颈，指尖隔着布料紧嵌在肌肤里，仿佛随时会扑上来撕咬。  
宫侑低下头，鬼使神差地轻吻掉对方红润脸颊上滚落的一滴汗水。  
  
在这默契的沉默里，侑似乎是听到了什么，急急忙忙地起身、腾出一只手来把床尾揉在一起的被子扯开，将兄弟两人的身体遮盖住。黑暗里，宫治感觉到自己后穴有什么地方被顶住，让他差点直接叫出来。他一把拉过侑，两个人面对面侧躺着、闭上眼，治背对着门口，他正咬着宫侑的肩膀，忍耐着随时可能会破碎出口的呻吟。  
他们听见母亲的脚步声听在了门口，随即门被打开了，轻轻地、轻轻地吱呀一声。  
他们还听见了在怀中的另一个人鼓动的心跳声，重重地、重重地敲在胸膛。  
这几秒钟让人感觉如同几个世纪一样漫长，不、还是不要几个世纪比较好。蒸腾在狭窄被窝里属于两个男人的炽热体温，插入在敏感深处的硬涨性器，还有已经咬出血来的牙印。门很快被带上了，治松了口。侑一把掀开被子，把两个人从捂得严严实实的蒸笼里面解救出来。  
他低头，摸了一把自己的腹部，指尖上面沾着的是治刚刚射出来的精。宫侑弯着眼睛揶揄地笑起来，低头凑过来贴在治的耳边，用气音悄悄地问他：“被吓到射了？”  
而他的兄弟侧过头来，没好气地看他一眼，收紧了肛臀肌肉夹了夹本就紧致湿热的肠道。  
宫侑闷哼一声，泄在了里面。

治坐起身，幸好戴了套所以体内没有留什么，但是黏黏糊糊的润滑液和满身的汗终究还是不舒服。他从床底的收纳盒里抽了条浴巾出来，从床上站起来。宫侑坐在他的床上，斜斜倚着墙，用纸巾把腹部的那些湿漉漉的东西全都擦掉。他抬起眼看了眼治，挑了挑眉毛，“不是说被上完之后都会腿软走不动路的吗？”  
治头也没抬，把浴巾围在腰部，“我又不是你。”  
“你又没上过，怎么知道我事后会走不动路。不过这么爽的话，下次让我也试试。”  
“你有性瘾？”  
“这叫体验人生。”  
治没好气地冷笑了一声，打开门看见父母不在走廊便放心大胆地去了浴室，他腹诽着谁体验人生会体验到兄弟头上，一把脱下睡衣丢进了待清洗的收纳桶里。

他回来的时候看到垃圾桶里多了很多纸巾，宫侑在他的床上已经睡着了，宫治看了一会，把宫侑卷到角落里，自己占据了枕头的大半。  
他睁着眼，盯着已经看得无比熟悉的上铺的床板，有些自暴自弃地叹了口气。

明明是秋天，为什么如此灼热呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 第二天早上侑的唇就贴在治的耳边。晚上不好好睡觉的后果就是两个人都起晚了，自主训练被推迟。宫侑醒来的时候发现治已经在做他的早饭了，虽然有他的份，但是看上去丑多了。  
> 侑：你怎么起这么早？  
> 治：是你起得太晚了。而且我体力比你好。  
> 侑：不可能！


End file.
